Lets Go Save The Pass
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: Cupcake and her family along With her boyfriend and his sister go back in time to save there parents the Ninja! Died in the second battle, she soon learns not to judge a book bye its cover and learns to open her eyes to the world she is aloud to save again. Maybe she can have a little fun and get her parents together! WARNING THIS BOOK HAS YAOI! AND AMAZING FLYING UNICORNS :P BYE


**HEY****! WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI! AND A TIME TRAVELER LETS GO!  
_**

A small girl sat on the ledge her feet sat under her, Her long spiky red hair flowed in the nigh time wind. Her figure could be seen in the darkness of the moonlight. Her pitch black eyes starred at the city in happiness her home alive, but for long because for soon her home everything would be gone. The ninja dead, there children parent-less, alone, scared nothing left for them not knowing there parents greatness.

"Cupcake?" that voice sent tingles down her spine her mate, her soul her other haft. Cupcake turned her head a little to see him. A boy in mid teens bright blue hair with gold specks bright red eyes. The son of the hypnobrie, Draco her life in his hands. She smiled a little bit "Yeah Drake?" turning to look at the city again

"Nate found the ship, it should be floating right bye us soon." he told walking up behind her slipping his hands around her waist laying his head in the nape of her neck.

"It will be ok. You will save them all. you cousins will not be family-less." he whispered kissing her neck calming her worries for a while.

"But what if i fail. I lose my family and..." She started to cry she didn't want to lose them never, but she already had a long time ago.

"You wont and your brother and cousins and my family are here to help remember." he told her a demanding look in his eyes not losing this fight she smiled a watery smile standing up as he unwrapped him self from her she backed up than took a running start and jumped free falling from the edge as she saw her family and friends do the same all landing on the ship in a tuck roll. standing up ready to fight knowing from there sensei there would be a fight till he came to put it at ends.

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU?" they all looked up Cupcake turned her head in the door way was her family alive and well not dead and no more.

they all dropped from there fighting positions

"Hello Sensei Wu." they all mumbled taking a knee shocking everyone who didn't know who they were. The ninja looked at them there clothes were ripped they looked underfed, the girls were wearing school uniforms red and black pleaded skirts with a white button up shirt with a black tie blood covered there clothes. The girls had long socks that went to there thighs with knee high lace up boots while the boys had the full combat war outfits on.

"How do you know him?" the blue ninja Jay walker asked staring at the girl with the dark brown hair and bright blue eyes almost white.

"Were from the future he is are Sensei." Cupcake spoke standing in front of her family ready to take a blow if they don't believe her.

"Explain?" the white ninja known as Zane asked

"In the future everything is dark broken almost. The ninja, (YOU!)(SHUT UP JAYCEE!) UH sorry You all the ninja are dead died right...right...right after we were born. We lived on the streets fighting the Death Bringer for life. Sensei wu trained us till he died asking all of us to come back and help fight make sure that would never happen. My name is Cupcake Green this is my older brother Nate Green and my boyfriend Draco Hypnobri. That is Jaycee and Zoe Walker twins except they don't look alike. That's Lilly Garmadon the last of the Garmadon Family and the youngest of us all. Draco's Sister Dannie is my brothers Girlfriend. That's all of us. Living in the hell of a future ruled by the dark one." Cupcake told shocking everyone.

When a screech was herd the time travelers gasp soon weapons were in there hands. Guns knifes shot guns, and the death scythe Cupcakes mother owned.

Cupcake ran before anyone could notice in front of Kai the red ninja and her Father slicing the air "KAI!" Everyone from the past yell, but only saw him not hurt but Cupcake holding back a dark monster blood red eyes dark skin that drip black blood. "_Cupcake Green. The child of fire and earth. Time to die._" it growled

She ducked running at inhuman speeds slicing its skin while Jaycee growled looking at her sister they ran hands connected together Jaycee spun her sister letting her hands go as Zoe landed on the monsters head "GO BACK TO HELL!" She screamed stabbing her katana threw its head causing it to disappear and for her to fall into her sisters awaiting arms.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Jay asked before blacking out from shock and a word slip from both Zoe and Jaycee lips "_MOMMY!"_

**Well that's the end to the first chapter hope you like it wounder whats going to happen now?  
Fav the story and whatever or leave a comment about a chapter you would like to add bye bye for now see you next time in **

**LETS GO SAVE THE PASS!**


End file.
